Anniversary
by Yazzy
Summary: Short fic I wrote for a friend's Birthday. What will Harry do when Draco forgets their anniversary? Yaoi, HarryDraco.


Okay, well this is a short HarryDraco I wrote for a friend's birthday, which was the sixteenth of June (Happy Birthday Firefairy42!). Harry and Draco are living together a few years after Hogwarts. It's short and it's fluffy, but hey. Everyone needs a little fluff every now and then!

* * *

Harry smiled at Draco over his cornflakes. "Morning." Draco paused in the doorway, blinking sleepily.

"Nuh?" The blonde yawned widely and slouched over, flumping down in his chair and resting his head on the table. Harry smiled indulgently, knowing that Draco wasn't a morning person. "Draco?"

"What?" Oh, a coherent word, that was progress. Usually Draco would be insensible before twelve...

"Do you know what day it is?" Harry was full of hopeful longing. Would Draco have remembered?

"It's..." Draco squinted at his watch. "Tuesday!" He said triumphantly, dragging a cup of fresh coffee over the table. Harry picked up his half-eaten cereal and walked into the kitchen of their small apartment, not wanting Draco to see the tears that sprang into his eyes. How could Draco have forgotten their anniversary? Three years of living together, and Draco had forgotten!

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, then walked back through into the small sitting room, where Draco was sitting with his nose buried in the Daily Prophet. "Hermione's on the front page again. 'Granger finds new cure for...something or other'."

"Yeah. That's good."

"Mm. Chudley Cannons won again."

"Ron'll be happy."

"Well he is their captain."

"Yeah."

Draco looked up. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No. Just...a bit of a stomach ache." Harry lied. "Well, I...need to get a few things."

"If you're going to the Co-op, don't forget to pay in the right currency. It was embarrassing when you did that last time...poor woman left holding a sickle...they thought you were mad."

"Yeah." Harry gave a strained smile. "Yeah, I'll give them the right money. Bye then."

He walked to the door, looking back at Draco for a second, and then left the apartment.

* * *

He strode along the pavement, feeling cold and unloved. How could Draco have forgotten their anniversary? After three years, as well! After everyone opposing them, after being disowned by Lucius, after being hounded by reporters and shunned by half the wizarding world, Draco could just forget their anniversary?

Harry walked into the Co-op, shuffling around the aisles, in no hurry to get back to a boyfriend who obviously didn't love him. Milk, bread, cheese- cheddar, mild, just how Draco liked it- and a bar of chocolate because Harry felt that he deserved it. He paid for it all, with the right money, and left the shop, carrying all of the groceries in a plastic bag, leaving the other one free to unwrap the chocolate and lift it to his lips, nibbling on it delicately.

He reached the apartment quicker than he would have liked, and unlocked the door, walking inside. "I'm back, Draco!"

"Okay. I'm just...doing something in here..."

Harry tensed immediately. In the bedroom? Doing something? Or someone? Maybe that was why Draco was being so distant? He dumped the shopping and went over to the door of the bedroom. He opened it slowly, expecting to find Draco in bed with another man. However, no such sight met his eyes. All he saw was Draco lying on the bed, bare-chested, and holding two glasses of champagne. Harry felt his mouth drop open in shock. Had Draco been playing about with him all this time?

"Happy anniversary, Harry."

"You-!" Harry went over and took the glass Draco offered him, sitting down next to him. Draco immediately put his own glass down and settled himself up against Harry's back, locking his arms around the dark-haired boy's waist. "You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah..."

"How could I forget?" Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck softly. Over the years Harry had grown taller and filled out, but he was still sensitive in all the same places. Draco abandoned the neck in favour of Harry's ear, nibbling it gently and making Harry gasp. "I would never forget our anniversary. If I remembered the first and the second, did you really think I could forget the third?"

"But...you...you didn't say anything..."

"It was so I could surprise you."

"How?"

"Like this..." Draco picked up his wand, which had been lying on the bedside table, and muttered something, pointing at the bed beneath them. A mass of red rose petals replaced the mattress, and Draco pulled Harry down to lie beside him, stroking his hair gently. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too..." Harry whispered. Draco picked up his glass again and tilted his head back, taking a sip, letting some dribble down onto his chest deliberately. Harry leaned over and licked it off, appreciating the sharp taste of the champagne.

"I wonder what my father would say if he could see us now..."

"He'd probably have a heart attack and die."

"Good. Perhaps it would make him stop trying to persuade me to leave you and join the Death Eaters. He can't seem to grasp that they're obsolete now."

"He's just sore because I killed his boss."

"I know. And I love you all the more for it. Come here." Draco pulled Harry closer, kissing him gently. "I love you...too much for me to measure." Harry smiled flirtatiously and upended his glass, tipping all of the freezing cold liquid onto Draco's chest, making him gasp. "Harry-!" Without answering, Harry knelt up, leaning over Draco and licking him clean, tongue sliding over the damp skin. Draco moaned and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, pulling him up and kissing him fiercely. "Minx. Naughty little minx."

"I aim to please."

"You'll have to do a hell of a lot of pleasing to stop me being offended that you could possibly -think- I'd forget our anniversary."

"You snubbed me at breakfast! I think it should be -you- pleasing -me-!"

Draco snickered and yanked Harry down. "I'm not the one sitting there in all my clothes." He slid his finger up Harry's shirt. "This has to go, for a start." He unbuttoned it slowly and tugged it off, flinging it aside carelessly and brushing his fingers tenderly over Harry's chest. Harry reciprocated by undoing Draco's belt and pulling it away from his trousers, folding it up and spanking Draco lightly with it before dropping it over the side of the bed, leaning in for another furious kiss that left them both panting.

"Where's my present?" Asked Draco, smirking. Harry flashed him another flirtatious smile and winked.

"Hidden."

"Hidden where?" Harry, who was currently straddling Draco and loving it, pressed his hips down onto the blonde's.

"Just...hidden."

Draco nipped at Harry's neck and grasped his buttocks, squeezing hard. "Well, it's not down your trousers..."

"Not that side, at least..." Draco sighed happily.

"Harry, you are so very, very dirty. I'm sure your friends would be quite shocked to see this side of you."

"They were shocked when I told them I first -kissed- you, Draco, this would send them over the edge completely!"

"Good. Means you'd never dare tell them about all the things I'm going to do to you. I snuck next door and borrowed the fireplace to tell Higgins you won't be at work today. And I took the day off."

"Means we have all day to play with."

"To play -in-, Harry. To play -in-."

"Play?" Harry's eyes glittered seductively. "What are we going to play, Draco?"

"We're going to play 'let's see how many times I can get my wonderful boyfriend to scream my name while I have sex with him'."

"Sounds like a fun game..."

"Damn right it does." Draco smirked, and reached for his wand again, pointing it at the lights and murmuring "Nox."

And Ron wondered why they didn't answer the phone all day...

Fin

* * *

R&R please, but no flamers, especially you Darkdeamon3 or Falmethrower7 (that's not a typo BTW- the person in question actually spelt it like that) or whatever it is you're calling yourself these days...I know you hate yaoi, but to be quite frank I value the opinion of the friend I wrote it for over your prejudiced, homophobic views. Flames will be disregarded and used to toast marshmallows, especially if they are from childish n00bs who don't know how to do anything but insult people! 


End file.
